Everything
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: "Miss Ukraine, what is Lithuania to your brother?" "Lithuania is my brother's everything." Non-slash


Hello Readers! I have a new story for you all, this one is an introspective from Ukraine's point of view on Russia and Lithuania. It was really fun to write Ukraine, she seems to be such a mothering figure, but underneath, she has this ferocity. The story is meant to read as if she and an unnamed person are having a converstation. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, what you liked, disliked, you know, the usual. Hopefully, you shall see me later this week with an update for Cinderella.

Thank you so much honoring me by reading my story, and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I merely play with the characters.

* * *

 _Miss Ukraine, what is Lithuania to your brother?_

* * *

My, what a question. Lytva is…everything to my _malen'kyy_ _brat_. Without Lytva, Rosiya would be a completely different nation.

Before beginning, you must understand, I love my brother, I always have and I always will. However, that love does not blind to his cruelty like it does _sestra_ ; yet I don't loathe him like to two littlest _Baltiyi_. I understand where it comes from. I don't condone it, but I understand it.  
So many nations out there only see the cruel exterior of my brother. _Ameryka_ _,_ _Anhliya_ _,_ even  
 _Nimechchyna_ live with a cocktail of emotions regarding my bother; emotions of fear, scorn, and hate. They don't see inside of him, his large heart. Rosiya cares for his people, he loves his people. Every time he aligned with his government, supported some inhuman pogrom they insisted upon, he truly believed it would help his children.

Oh, thank you. You are so kind to hand me a tissue. It grieves my heart to think of the sadness and injustices my brother faces. Forgive my tears. Now, where were we?...Ah yes, his children…

All my brother wants is to be loved. Yet, he goes about it in all the wrong ways. He foolishly follows the government instead of his instinct, because they say they will make him loved. But they lie! And my dear, little brother…he is torn to pieces when his people don't love him. So many times, he has come to me sobbing. "Everything I do, _sestra_ , I do for my children. Why can't the see that? Why don't they love me?" You don't know despair until you are cradling your baby brother in your arms as he sakes with sobs. Nothing you say can console him, and he won't hear to you when you advise him not to listen to his government. "They know best, _sestra_." He tells me. "With their help, my people will love me."

May I have another tissue? Thank you.

My brother has a fervent desire to be loved. All nations do. We want to be loved by our children more than anything in the world. Even the most horrific nations you can think of want to be loved. When we feel unloved by our children, we look for it elsewhere. That's why you see so many nations hold each other. We possess this biological desire to be touched and to touch, to be comforted and to comfort, to be protected and to protect. It is based on how we want to interact with our children. Yet, for every nation, no matter how perfect, there is always a group who despise you. Some countries population hates them more than they treasure them, but every nation experiences a little hate. So, naturally, we search for love among our own kind.

Oh, what a sweet question. My people love me very much. So many of my children are devoted to me. Actually, it is bittersweet, because Rosiya, who wants my love and tries to dominate once again, has brought my children closer to me.

Enough about me now, you want to know about Rosiya and Lytva. For as long as I can remember, my bother craved the affections of his citizens but hardly grasped it or at least, believed he grasped it. He then looked for love by other means.

Rosiya always knew about Lytva. He suffered from an obsession with the poor nation since the negotiations of a union between them fell through, so many years ago. When at long last he owned Lytva after the partitions, he was overjoyed.

What was that? You thought Lytva was a servant to Brother? Well, yes, he was, but that didn't stop…huh? Oh, um, Lytva was a servant in the household because that's what you do with conquered nations. Was I a servant? Absolutely not! Bilorus and I were treated differently, because we were his sisters. Yes, our people were just as mistreated. Oh, darling, that is a question for another time, the difference between the treatment of a nation and its people. Perhaps another time I can answer this, but for now…

To other nations, it might appear that Rosiya hated Lytva. He was beaten more than Latviya and Estoniya, all three were publicly humiliated, but Bilorus and I knew the truth. Lytva served the favorite, the most loved.

Rosiya wanted Lytva to be happy in his new home. That's why he was beaten the most. The three poor, little Baltiyis were expected to obey all rules. Violations, disobedience or mistakes were punished. Lytva, as the oldest, and a former power, begged Rosiya to not hurt the younger ones. Rosiya insisted that they needed to learn, needed to face punishment. Lytva then begged to take on all punishments himself. "Will that make you happy?" Rosiya asked him. I remember seeing Lytva stare at him with his huge eyes (Lytva has the most beautiful eyes, and they are so full of emotion.) The emotion in them that day was a mixture of confusion, sadness, anger, and hopelessness. "Yes." He whispered. From that day on, Lytva received the beatings and punishments meant for his brothers. Because my own brother believed that would make him happy.

Ah, that is a typical question. Why was my brother so obsessed with punishments; harsh ones at that? My poor baby, brother grew from a fledgling nation to a powerful one, in very harsh conditions. He suffered severely under the Golden Horde, and I think that twisted his mind. It is not my little Rosiya's fault that he treats those under him so cruelly. It is the Golden Horde's, and mine. Yes, I do need another tissue. Thank you. You see, when Rosiya finally broke free from that horrid nation, I should have helped him! I should have been there to heal his mind! But I…I betrayed him. I didn't know how to help… and so his broken mind never healed and now everyone thinks he's a monster, and it was all because I didn't know how to help him, and…and…and…

You are to kind. Thank you for the water. Of course, you may hug me. Thank you, I hope I really am a good big sister. Now, I think I am composed enough to carry on.

As the years went by, Lytva became my brothers everything, though to all outward appearances he was simply my brother's mistreated slave. When I say _everything_ that might not be the best way to phrase it. Consider it like this. Rosiya was a child, and Lytva his toy. When Rosiya was upset, he went to Lytva. When Rosiya was scared, he dragged Lytva around with him. When Rosiya was mad, he took it out on Lytva. When Rosiya was happy, he expressed that joy to Lytva. Rosiya would create games, and the whole of his little family would join in. But Lytva inevitably secured the prime spot. I heard from little Latviya, that once Rosiya spent a week living in a fantasy where Lytva was his pet dog. I imagine that was extremely difficult for Lytva, to crawl around, lay at Rosiya's feet, eat from the floor, be forced to utilize that outside area for things better taken care of…inside. But Lytva always obeyed, because I think he realized exactly how much Rosiya needed him. And of course, disobedience meant very harsh repercussions.

If Rosiya came to him crying, he would stop his work and hold him. It made me sad to see a huge nation curled up against a tiny one's chest. Only because it proved that though Rosiya looked powerful, on the inside, he was nevertheless a child. On these occasions, Lytva would murmur comforting words to his tormenter, rub circles on his back, smooth his hair. I am forever indebted to Lytva for his kindness. He was always there for my brother and always kind, no matter what my brother did to him.

So many times, Rosiya would shake, terrified of going to see his boss. One of the most tragic things is for a nation to be afraid of their boss. It is akin to a child frightened of an abusive parent. On many occasions, my poor terrified brother, would hold fast to Lytva's wrist in a bruising grip, and haul him to government meetings. Think of it like this, Lytva was Rosiya's security blanket. He had a presence that was calming to be in. You knew no matter how scared you felt, he would protect you. I don't know if Lytva was able to defend my brother at these meetings, but as long as it offered some comfort to him, then I am okay.

Keeping with the idea that my brother is but a child, he sometimes behaved like a spoiled child. When he was outraged at the world, he would take it out on his toy…on his Lytva. Poor Lytva didn't even need to do anything wrong. If Rosiya was mad, and Lytva in the vicinity, then hours later the poor nation would be worse for wear. I once witnessed one of my own children, a five-year-old girl, fling her dolly across the room in a fit of rage. The poor, little rag doll was thrown to the floor, into the wall, stomped on, and then left in a corner. That night though, the little girl crept to the corner. She grabbed her doll, brushed her hair, and then I tucked the two of them into bed. That perfectly describes my brother and Lytva. Rosiya would come home in rages, and if Lytva was unable to hide fast enough, my brother would grab him and abuse him terribly. Lytva would be left in the corner until he gained the strength to move, or one of his brothers came to help him. But always, though sometimes it was a few days later, Rosiya would find him. He would take Lytva to his bedroom, tuck the nation in, feed him chocolate, and then the two off them would fall asleep.

Ah, it embarrasses you that two male nations would sleep together? Well, although I'm sure it was awkward for Lytva at first, my brother never…oh, how do I say this... _slept_ with him? Is that how you say it these days? You must remember, to my brother Lytva was like a living toy, a beloved pet, or sometimes even, a big brother. Rosiya viewed Lytva as above a human, but at the same time, less than one.

It wasn't all misery, their relationship. Every so often, it was adorable. Lytva was always the first to know Rosiya's good news. My brother would practically fly to whatever room Lytva was working in. Or, he would stand in the entrance way and bellow "Lytva!" Poor boy, he never knew if Rosiya was angry with him or happy until he could actually see the nation. Rosiya would squash him into a tight hug or drag him into a dance around the room. Only once Lytva would breathlessly ask what was going on, would my brother beamingly share his good news.

So, there you have it, Lytva is my brothers everything. Hmm? I don't know what my brother is to Lytva. I imagine he is some boogie man that haunts Lytva's dreams. A shadow that always looms over him, even when alone. I do know he suffered terrible anxiety and depression because of my brother. That Rosiya led Lytva to believe that the Baltic nation was dumb, worthless and incompetent. I know for many, many, many years Lytva lived in fear of the man. Despite the enjoyable parts of their relationship, I don't overlook the fact that my brother abused his favorite Baltic. But, Lytva is a kind nation, a forgiving nation, a nation who wants to see the good in others. He knows Rosiya's backstory just as well as I, perhaps better. He knows Rosiya's thoughts, dreams, fears, everything. I think he pities my brother and wishes him well. I know this is selfish of me, but I am coming from an older sister's train of thought. I don't know what Rosiya is to Lytva. But I do know that Lytva is my brother's everything. And if that makes my brother happy, then I am content to allow Lytva to be his everything…no matter the cost.

* * *

I relise there were quite a few Ukranian words in the story, so here is a translation for them. Now, I do not speak Ukranian, so I had to use google translate.

malenʹkyy brat: little brother  
Rosiya: Russia  
sestra: Sister  
Baltiyi: Batlics  
Ameryka: America  
Anhliya: England  
Nimechchyna: Germany  
Bilorus: Belarus  
Latviya: Latvia  
Estoniya: Estonia

Lytva: Lithuania


End file.
